


Jealousy

by SongOfTheFlame



Series: Jealousy & Undoubtedly [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, before they start dating, but we all knew this, coffee is a disaster gay, i might actually add a second part to this who knows, tiramisu is chaotic good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheFlame/pseuds/SongOfTheFlame
Summary: Coffee is NOT jealous. Why would he be? It's not like he wishes Chocolate would flirt with him, instead of everyone else. Why would he? Despite what Milk, and Tiramisu, and even Black Tea think; Coffee is not jealous. At least that's what he tries to tell himself.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=that+tumblr+anon).



> A request from tumblr! I hope you enjoy it!

     Coffee was _not_ jealous. In fact, if there was one thing he wasn't, it was jealous. Or, at least that was what he told himself as he watched Chocolate flirtily give a compliment to the customer he was with. To be quite honest, he was lucky Chocolate hadn't noticed him staring at him from afar, or at least if the other Food Soul did, he didn't let Coffee know. Suddenly, Coffee was brought out of his thoughts by a slender hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit, realizing he'd been caught, turning around to see Tiramisu standing there with her usual sunny smile on her face.

 

     "Y'know," She said with a slight giggle, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to burn holes in the back of Chocolate's head with your gaze."

 

    "W-what?" He managed to stammer out, trying to save the situation, "I was not! I just-"

 

    "You don't have to explain to me Coffee, I know exactly what's going on," She teased, her cheery smile flickering with a glimmer of mischief that made Coffee slightly scared.

 

     "I have no clue what you are talking about Tiramisu! Nothing is going on! Nothing at all!"

 

     "Oh really? So then you're not jealous?" Tiramisu replied, raising an eyebrow as Coffee's eye widened.

 

     "J-jealous? Now why in Teirra would I be jealous?!" He sputtered out, honestly just digging his hole deeper at this point.

 

    "Hm, I don't know," Tiramisu smirked, "Maybe because you don't like seeing Chocolate flirt with anyone other than you because of your huge crush-"

 

    "Tiramisu!" Coffee snapped, looking around frantically to see if anyone had been listening to their conversation, then continuing in a more hushed voice, "How... How did you know?"

 

     Tiramisu laughed.

 

     "Coffee, I hate to burst your bubble but I wouldn't be surprised if all of Teirra knew. Even Milk and Black Tea managed to pick up on it."

 

     Coffee groaned, slinking into his seat and burying his face in his hands. Tiramisu sat down in the chair beside him.

 

     "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, taking on a more sincere tone. Coffee groaned.

 

     "It's just... When he looks at me with those _fucking beautiful eyes_ , and speaks in that _fucking amazing voice_ , I feel like I'm gonna collapse. And then he turns right around and talks to someone else with that voice, and looks at them with those eyes. Is it that wrong to want to be the only one he looks at like that, or talk to like that and..." Coffee trailed off, looking up at Tiramisu with sudden realization.

 

     Okay. Maybe Coffee was a little jealous.

 

     "I told you so," Tiramisu smirked. Coffee rolled his eyes.

 

     "Ugh, what do I do? I don't know how to handle this!"

 

     "Just talk to him Coffee. Nothing is going to change between you and Chocolate unless you talk to him."

 

     Coffee sighed.

 

     "I guess you're right."

 

     "Go, talk to him," Tiramisu said, "I'll cover you while you talk."

 

     Coffee took a deep breath in and stood up.

 

     "Thank you Tiramisu," Then he looked over to the approaching Chocolate, "Uh, Chocolate. I was wondering if we could speak in private for a moment?"

 

     "Of course."

 

     As Tiramisu watched the two leave to go talk in a more private place, she smiled. Milk and Black Tea watched from the doorway, then soon Tiramisu  was in front of them, smirking and holding out her hand. The other two Food Souls sighed.

 

     "C'mon, pay up."

 

    Both Milk and Black Tea each placed five gold in Tiramisu's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request a short fic or headcanons on my tumblr, tiramisus-spoon!


End file.
